


Damned If You Do

by remarkable1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Surprises, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little trek into the bowels of Hogwarts proves eventful for those involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned If You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheFanfictionWritersClubPromptChallenge100/profile prompt. I'm drabbling between Voyager and Potter. Seems to work :D I consider these prompts to be - talent stretchers, and in a sense, possible prompts for works to inspire myself or others. To go where 'no one' or few have gone before. Okay okay, so I stretched out the Moist prompt. It's damp down there, right? RIGHT?

“Blasted Dumbledore! This is NOT in my contract.”

“Quit complaining, Severus. A little adventure won’t kill you.”

The Potions professor gave the Astronomy professor a look that could strip paint.

“Sorry,” she shrugged, grinning.

“I wonder how far down these tunnels go?” Lupin mused.

“That’s what the Headmaster sent us to find out once and for all, isn’t it?” Pomona puffed cheerfully.

“Idiots. I’m surrounded by the village of the damned,” Snape breathed, stooping low through another crumbling arch dripping condensate. He sucked in a sharp breath at the sight before him.

Successive gasps sounded from behind him.

Snape smiled.


End file.
